Letting Go and Starting Anew
by Acchanmotto
Summary: Tamao is still trying to let go of Nagisa after the Etoile election, and Chikaru, being the person she is decides to help her. But soon, as their relationship strengthens, their feelings start to go beyond friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Everyone! So this is a fanfiction of Strawberry Panic! (obviously) on Tamao and Chikaru! So I just finished watching the anime, and I loved every moment of it except for the end. I have nothing on Nagisa x Shizuma, but WHAT ABOUT TAMAO-CHAN?! Lol you could say that I was one of the butt-hurt guys. But Tamao was my favorite character, so what can I do? Well, write a fanfic to start...**

**So yeah, I would've like it for Tamao to have someone...**

**Anyways, enjoy and review plz!**

She knew it was going to happen. The way she danced with Nagisa. The way she was holding herself back. It was so obvious.

Dancing with Nagisa was so amazing. She enjoyed every moment of it. At the same time, she hated it because Nagisa never really felt anything back.

So of course Tamao would push her. It was the right thing to do. What kind of friend would hold their best friend from happiness?

Still, the curiosity was still there.

What if she held her back? What if she said to Shizuma that Nagisa was hers? What if…?

Images of the day flashed through Tamao's mind as she stared blankly into space sitting of her bed. The bed across from her was unoccupied, as the person who slept there, was with her lover. A tear slowly flowed down her cheek, but her hand immediately wiped it away. She clenched her teeth and her hand clawed her blanket.

She told herself she wouldn't cry.

But it was so hard not to. The fact that someone you love was taken away from you and the fact you could have done something to stop it hurt her so much. It was literally watching her souls being taken away from her.

Did she really do the right thing? No one else but Nagisa, Shizuma, Miyuki and her knew that the former Etoile was in love and tried to hold it back. So, why did she let her go?

Nagisa…the way she danced with her made her feel so relieved.

Holding back with all her strength, she plopped on her bed, not even pulling up her blanket, and mentally cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Chikaru knew what had happened. If she didn't, then how would she be the one that comforted the girls when they needed help.

Nagisa, Tamao, whoever, she would help. It wasn't like she signed up to be the one. Her personality would not allow someone who is suffering to suffer anymore.

It was strange how people looked at you like that. Immediately, she was respected from many of the girls.

The Etoile selection…wow…

Needless to say, she didn't expect that to happen. Everyone didn't.

Watching Shizuma run away with Nagisa, she heard something behind. She heard a "congratulations". Mentally, she knew who that person was. She just needed to find out if those words were sincere.

The Lulim president sat in her dorm, pondering. When she thought about it, she didn't know much about Tamao-chan. Sure, she was friends with Nagisa, and was seconds away from being the next Etoile, but besides that, she was just another friendly, intelligent girl at this school.

That's why no one paid attention to her when Nagisa got taken. All of the attention fell on the red-haired girl.

Chikaru saw something in Tamao-chan though. Something that was hidden under her thin smile and beautiful face.

A hand flew to her mouth as she started to giggle. Tamao-chan was underrated in terms of how pretty she was. Maybe because she was overshadowed by the people she was with. Shizuma was just pure beautiful. Nagisa was the definition of cute. Miyuki had a commanding atmosphere that almost attracted people.

It was understandable why Tamao-chan faded in the background.

Chikaru stood up and groaned. "Thinking can really hurt the head" she muttered to herself. "I'm going to make something to eat." She exited the room on that happy thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yea...this chapter is really short, but this was as much as I could do with the time I had...so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer (Since I forgot):Dont own Strawberrry Panic**

Tamao stood in front of the St. Miator dorm, as if waiting for someone. She hadn't gone crazy, but it was rather a habit that she waited for Nagisa everyday after school. They would then walk together back to the dorms.

But that was before the election. She sighed to herself.

Maybe she had gone crazy. After all, who waits on a friend who isn't even going to appear? Tamao turned around and began the long walk back to the dorm. Looking up in the sky, the sun was setting rather quickly, and Tamao knew that even if she sprinted to the dorms, the chances of making it were incredibly slim. She decidedly looked for somewhere to stay for the night.

Luckily for her, the library was close and Tamao walked up the path to the door, trying her best to see through the dark. Her hand touched the door, and she reached for the handle. She pulled, but the door wouldn't open, just as she expected. Then, Tamao remembered another way to get in. When the weather was nice, the librarian often left one of the windows open so the library wouldn't get hot overnight.

Nagisa and Tamao found this way when they were coming back from the lake and approached the library from the back way. Nagisa convinced Tamao to use the window instead of the front door. Tamao mentally shook herself.

Not her again.

Was there anytime where her mind wouldn't be on Nagisa? She hoped that maybe reading something would help. She looked around the shelves, grabbing anything she found interesting. Sitting under the dimming light, Tamao read each story, critically analyzing each along with experiencing each writer's unique style.

She stayed up even after the sun disappeared, but soon sleep took over and she fell into a slumber.

* * *

Chikaru woke up to the sound of birds chirping and rubbed her eyes, getting used to the glaring light of the sun rising through the windows. She stretched her arms out and wished she could sleep more. She grudgingly got up and dressed, ready for a new day.

She eagerly exited the dorms, but stopped when she saw a worried Nagisa talking to a Miator girl, which ended with the latter shaking her head and walking away. She approached Nagisa and cheerfully greeted her. Nagisa brightened up a bit, and said "good morning" back.

Chikaru raised her eyebrows and questioned, "Is something wrong?" Nagisa looked down at the ground and bit her finger nail. "Tamao-chan wasn't in her room yesterday. I'm worried that something happened to her." Chikaru was surprised. Tamao was never someone to not tell her whereabouts beforehand. "Hmmm, let's split up and look for her!" Nagisa willingly nodded and Chikaru waved goodbye, both hoping to find their blue-haired friend soon.

* * *

Tamao's eyes fluttered open as she looked around, confused for second on why she was sitting in the library. As last night's memories came over her, she slowly got up and put the books back. As she carefully sorted the books, she heard a voice to the side of her. "I knew you would be here."


End file.
